


they know you walk like you're a god (they can't believe I made you weak)

by twiceasbriight



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, gahyeon's first time being more dominant, handong is model of the year, model!handong, personal assistant!gahyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiceasbriight/pseuds/twiceasbriight
Summary: Gahyeon is the personal assistant and girlfriend of Handong, a world-famous model. Handong is known to be cold and distant, and gossip follows her everywhere she goes. People are envious of Handong's success, her fame, and are greedy for any scrap of information they can get about Gahyeon's relationship with her, and when Handong receives the Model of the Year award at the International Model Awards, Gahyeon pushes past her insecurities to remind herself that despite all the stunning models and industry professionals lusting after her girlfriend, Handong is hers.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Gahyeon
Comments: 19
Kudos: 140





	they know you walk like you're a god (they can't believe I made you weak)

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! ;)

The crowd’s applause is thunderous, but the gossiping whispers and covetous, flirty looks from the award show attendees seated nearby, and the catty, envious glances from Handong’s fellow models is all Gahyeon can focus on.

As Gahyeon watches Handong return to their table, gold Model of the Year trophy in hand, the mixture of pride, protectiveness, love, possessiveness, and want coursing through her veins steals her breath, and before she can second-guess herself, she’s on her feet, taking Handong’s free hand and pulling her insistently through the glittering ballroom towards the bathroom at the back.

To her credit, Handong keeps her stride, her famous stoic composure unbreaking as she increases her pace and follows her girlfriend.

Gahyeon looks back at Handong, emotion swirling in her chest, and she chokes on air when she sees the cocky glint in Handong’s eyes and the barely-there smirk curling at the edges of her lips, like she _knows_.

It only takes a few moments before the bathroom comes into view, and Gahyeon increases her pace, breathing hard, still tugging Handong along. She throws the door open, and pulls Handong urgently in after her.

The venue is _very_ high-class – it’s the annual International Model Awards, after all – so it makes sense that the bathroom is gorgeous, all marble stalls and sparkling mirrors, but as the door closes behind them, all Gahyeon can focus on is the sound of Handong’s breaths unfurling at the back of her neck, and the way her clever fingers are gently stroking the sensitive skin at the inside of her wrist.

Gahyeon spins around, pinning Handong up against the door. She locks the door with an easy twist of her wrist and looks up at her girlfriend, breathing hard.

Handong is looking down at her, eyes wide and pupils dilated, lips parted in surprise at Gahyeon’s uncharacteristic show of dominance, and the burst of pride flashing through Gahyeon’s chest has her smirking wickedly at Handong’s reaction.

“They never stop whispering about you, you know,” Gahyeon purrs into Handong’s neck, sliding her fingers under Handong’s Gucci blouse and pressing butterfly kisses up the elegant column of her throat between words.

Handong _whimpers_ , and the delicious sound of it fuels the heat coursing through Gahyeon’s limbs, sends it burning through her.

“They won’t stop talking about your success, about our relationship,” Gahyeon continues, sliding her hands over Handong’s smooth, toned skin and up towards her breasts. “They’re seething with jealousy at how they never get to see through your mask, how you’ll never let your walls down, not for anyone. Except for _me_.” Gahyeon punctuates her statement by nipping at the sweet spot just under Handong’s jawline.

“ _Fuck_ , Gahyeon,” Handong gasps, tilting her neck automatically up to give Gahyeon easier access.

“Only I get to see you like this,” Gahyeon’s hands reach Handong’s breasts, and she palms them, squeezing roughly. “Only I get to touch you like this.” She pinches Handong’s nipples and she _keens,_ her back arching, pressing herself further into Gahyeon’s hands.

Gahyeon smirks, licking up the shell of Handong’s ear. She blows a stream of cool air on the wet skin, and Handong shivers with pleasure.

Gahyeon is drunk on want, on the sensation of Handong beneath her fingertips, and she’s _never_ felt like this, never felt such primal desperation to prove that out of all the beautiful models, industry professionals, and vain gossipers, Handong is _hers_ , and she can’t bring herself to care that they’re at an award show and there are literally hundreds of attendees in the ballroom just a few scant feet away.

Gahyeon scrapes her nails down Handong’s toned abdomen, grasps the material of her high-waisted mini-skirt and tugs it down her narrow waist and perfect hips and toned thighs, and Handong’s breath hitches in her throat as the cool air hits her.

The lacy material of Handong’s panties is soaked, and Gahyeon’s chest lights up with savage elation. Without removing the panties, Gahyeon slips her fingers inside them, gasping as Handong’s wetness coats her fingers.

Handong is so wet and ready, Gahyeon slides two fingers inside her without any resistance at all, and starts thrusting, curling her fingers up on each thrust to catch at the swollen spot on her front wall, and pressing her thumb against Handong’s clit. Handong’s knees nearly give out, and a high-pitched, strangled moan erupts from her throat.

“Jesus, _fuck_ , Gahyeon!”

“I wonder what they would say if they knew how fucking soaked and ready you were for me when I dragged you in here, hm? What would they say if they knew how fucking soft you are around my fingers, how well you’re taking them?”

Gahyeon barely knows what she’s saying, she’s so far gone, a red haze of lust blanketing her vision as her subconscious provides the filthy words she _knows_ will rile Handong to the point of desperation and need.

She slips a third finger in on her next thrust, and she can visibly see the moment Handong’s mind goes white with pleasure because Handong fucking _sobs_ with pleasure at the stretch of it, eyes rolling back into her head, and filth spilling from her lips in Mandarin as she grinds herself on Gahyeon’s fingers.

Gahyeon sucks a mark into the smooth skin of Handong’s throat, soothes it with her tongue, and slides two fingers of her free hand between Handong’s red, gasping lips.

“I wonder that they’d say if they could hear you so needy, the elegant, arrogant Handong moaning so prettily, so desperately just for me.” Gahyeon’s’ voice is unrecognizable, rougher and huskier than it’s ever been.

Instinctively, Handong wraps her lips around Gahyeon’s fingers, and _sucks_ , hollowing her cheeks. She flicks her tongue against the sensitive skin in between Gahyeon’s fingers, and Gahyeon nearly breaks and moans out loud. She’s so turned on, the air she breathes is saturated with need, and she can feel her own arousal on the inside of her thighs as she fucks Handong roughly against the bathroom door.

Handong is so beautiful like this, Gahyeon thinks, all trembling thighs, and breathy, choked-off moans. Her blonde hair is messy, her lipstick smudged, and thighs trembling as she chases her pleasure, and _fuck_ , Gahyeon’s close to coming untouched at the sight of Handong so undone because of her.

Handong’s walls begin their telltale fluttering, clenching hard around Gahyeon’s fingers, and she’s close, she’s so close, so Gahyeon speeds up her thrusts, rubbing firm circles on Handong’s swollen clit. She leans in, brushing her lips against Handong’s ear.

“I wonder what they would say if they could see you fucking yourself on my fingers, if they knew I had you coming undone around me just a few feet away from them, if they knew you’ll be sitting next to them for the rest of the ceremony with your come on your thighs and on my fingers, that it doesn’t matter how much they gossip and whisper about how much they want you, _because you’re mine_.”

Handong comes with a needy, muffled cry, back arching and knees buckling. Her Model of the Year trophy drops from her fingers to hit the floor, and Gahyeon just keeps fucking her through it all, holding her up with her body weight.

As Handong comes down from her orgasm, panting, Gahyeon slows her thrusts and slips her fingers out of Handong’s pussy, carefully reaffixing her ruined panties. She takes her fingers out of Handong’s mouth to gently brush Handong’s bangs out of her eyes, and to drag her thumb along the skin beneath Handong’s bottom lip where her lipstick smudged.

Although Handong is the one who came, relief floods Gahyeon’s veins with the emotional release of so many emotions and insecurities she’s been struggling with for so long.

As Handong catches her breath, Gahyeon tugs Handong’s skirt back into place, and looks up at her girlfriend, suddenly overcome with shyness.

“Fuck, Gahyeon,” Handong says breathlessly. “That was –”

“I’m sorry,” Gahyeon blurts out, eyes wide. “Was that too much? Did I go too far?”

Handong shakes her head, smiling.

“You were perfect,” Handong cups Gahyeon’s cheek in her hand, stroking at her cheekbone with her thumb. “I’ve never seen you so aggressive before, but I fucking loved it. I’m sure you could tell,” she winks and leans in to press a soft kiss to Gahyeon’s lips.

“I already got my award,” Handong says silkily. She bends down smoothly to pick up her fallen trophy, and swiftly turns them around so that Gahyeon is the one pressed up against the bathroom door. She ghosts her lips along Gahyeon’s jawline and she shivers, suddenly very aware of how turned on she is, and how her clit hasn’t stopped throbbing since the moment she saw Handong in her award show outfit earlier this evening. “Let’s skip the rest of the show and go home. Everyone will see us leaving, see how you marked me, and when we get there, I’ll show you all the ways I’ll never stop being yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I managed to write this in three days, I'm so relieved; it's definitely a step up from the month it took me to write a slip of the tongue! I'm really happy with how this turned out, and I hope you are too! Please feel free to follow me @dreamofyooh on twitter for fic and oneshot updates as well as regularly-scheduled gay panic over dreamcatcher!


End file.
